Photos
by itchypuppy
Summary: Kevin is acting a depressed, and Gwen tries to cheer him up. One shot, Gwevin


Author's note: So I haven't written a fan fictions in a few years please try and be nice. Everyone seemed to like my first Ben 10 Gwevin story, so I decided to try another (I like my first one better). I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Summery: Kevin is acting a depressed, and Gwen tries to cheer him up.

Photos

By,

Ninee (Roaramon)

"I really thought the Forever Knights broke up." Gwen said taking a seat next to Kevin.

"Just because you keep saying it doesn't make it true." Ben said impishly not taking his attention off his smoothie for too long.

The three heroes' had just stopped a group of Forever Knights as they attempted to steal yet another random artifact from a local museum. They were currently relaxing outside of Mr. Smoothies. Gwen rolled her eyes at her bothersome cousin and set a drink down in front of Kevin. Kevin looked at the smoothie cup indifferently and turned away from the drink.

"What's the matter Kevin?" Gwen asked giving him a questionable look. "It's just strawberry, you usually like that."

"I'm not thirsty." Kevin said softly.

"More for me!" Ben jumped across the table grabbing Kevin's discarded smoothie and shoved the straw in his mouth with his current one.

Gwen shot Ben a disgusted look, but he was too preoccupied to notice. "You ok?" Gwen said turned her attention back to Kevin. "You haven't seemed yourself today." She said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Kevin said sharply.

"No, Gwen's right." Ben said pulling himself from his smoothies. "Normally you enjoying beating the hell out of Forever Knights, today you seem into it at all." He said leaning towards Kevin. "What's up with that?" he asked sucking back on his straws.

"Nothings up!" Kevin shouted jumping up forcing Ben to jump back.

"Ok, ok." Ben choked back regaining himself.

"Calm down Kevin." Gwen said pulling Kevin back down.

Kevin snapped his head back around to her, he took a deep breath and sat back down beside her. Gwen looked at him strangely but didn't push anymore. "It's getting late." Gwen said changing the subject.

Kevin quickly took the opportunity and rose from his seat. "Yeah let's get going." He reached down and took Gwen's hand, helping her to her feet.

"You coming Ben?" Gwen asked standing beside Kevin.

"No thanks." Ben said sitting back down with his smoothies. "I've had enough of Mr. Cranky today."

"Ben!" Gwen said scolding him. She looked back seeing Kevin already walking towards his car.

"Good luck." Ben called as he watched Gwen sprint to Kevin who was waiting in his car. "I'll never understand what she sees in him."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kevin asked as he stopped outside of Gwen's house.

"Yeah!" Gwen responded leaning across the seat giving him a quick kiss before she got out of the car. "You want to talk about it." She said softly turned back around and leaned in the window.

Kevin looked at her keeping his expression unchanged. "Nothing to talk about." He said simple.

"Ok." Gwen said softly knowing not to push him. "Night." She said softly.

"Goodnight." Kevin echoed as he watched Gwen, waiting until she was safely inside her home.

Gwen woke up early the next morning. She walked outside and decided since it was a nice summer's morning she would surprise Kevin and take a walk down to his home. She soon came up to a familiar house, stopping at the door she knocked softly.

"It's open Gwen." A gentle voice called from the other side.

"Morning Mrs. Levin." Gwen greeted happily as she let herself in the small home. Gwen saw Mrs. Levin with her back to her, finishing a few dishes at the sink.

"I figured it was you." Mrs. Levin commented as she turned off the water and dried her hands.

"Too early for any of Kevin's other friends." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Levin gave Gwen a puzzled look. "No, you're the only person who come here." She answered. "Orange juice?" Mrs. Levin offered as she poured two glasses and took a seat at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh." Gwen said happily surprised that Kevin may be behaving himself. "Thank you. Speaking of Kevin, is he ok?" Gwen asked taking a seat as she took a sip of the drink.

"Why do you ask?" Mrs. Levin said simple.

"He hasn't been himself the past few days." Gwen said staring at her drink. "He doesn't seem sick and he hasn't said anything to me." Gwen continued. "He just seems down." Gwen said looking back up at Mrs. Levin, but saw a forlorn look on her face.

"It's the time of year." Mrs. Levin said simply looking towards an old picture that was framed on the wall. Gwen looked and recognized the photo of Kevin's late father.

Gwen's eyes widened understanding what Mrs. Levin meant. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Gwen said extending a hand over to Mrs. Levin's.

"This week is the anniversary of his death." Mrs. Levin said letting a tear fall from her pain filled eyes. "I can't believe it's so long already."

"He was a good man." Gwen said softly hoping to comfort the distressed woman.

"Yes he was." Mrs. Levin said calming down a little. "And a good father, for the short time he was." She continued. "Kevin always gets a little down this time of year. He'll be ok though." She assured rising from the table.

Gwen sat for a few minutes as Mrs. Levin finished up tidying up the kitchen. After a few moments Gwen found a pair of keys dangling before her eyes. "What's this for." Gwen asked taking the keys from Mrs. Levin.

"I'm going out of town with Harvey this week." Mrs. Levin answered. "Just in case." She smiled down to Gwen. "You know how he sleeps; I don't want you waiting outside."

"Yeah no kidding." Gwen chuckled as she pocked the keys. "Speaking of which, I guess I should get his butt out of bed." Gwen said getting up.

Gwen tiptoed into Kevin's room seeing him still tucked comfortable under his covers. "Kevin." Gwen said quietly leaning in the bed.

Kevin lazily lifted on eye lid open feeling the weight shift on the bed and hearing his name called. "It's too early." Kevin moaned shutting his eye.

Gwen sighed softly and moved a piece of hair from his face. "Come on Kevin." She said still softly.

"No..." Kevin whined quickly wrapping an arm around Gwen, pulling her under the covers with him. Kevin sighed happily tucking her in his arms. The heat and comfort radiation from Kevin was hard to argue with, Gwen nuzzled up against him. "See, you agree, too early." He whispered half asleep. Both slowly started to fall into a peaceful slumber tucked in each others arms that was until Gwen's phone started to ring. Gwen sighed tucking her head into Kevin's chest. "Why…" Kevin moaned tightening his hold on Gwen, not allowing her to reach her phone in her pocket.

"Let go Kevin." Gwen struggled to free an arm to get her phone.

"But I'm comfy." Kevin complained as he released Gwen allowing her answer her phone.

"Hello?" Gwen answered sitting up.

"Gwen, its Ben!" Ben yelled excitedly on the other end of the phone.

"What's up?" Gwen asked. "It's Ben." Gwen said quietly to Kevin. He only yawned and fell back to his bed.

"Forever Knights, at the museum, again." Ben said in a huff. "Hurry up!"

"Ok, ok." Gwen sighed. "Kevin and I are on our way." Gwen responded seeing Kevin looking up at her with his tongue sticking out.

"Come on celebration smoothies!" Ben whined from the back seat of Kevin's car.

"No." Both Gwen and Kevin groaned from the front of the car. It was still mid afternoon but an approaching cold front was bring some nasty weather with it. Gwen sighed, it had been such a nice start to the day, the sun was shinning and the air was warm, now it was quite dark and gloomy and the sky threatened to open at any moment.

"Oh come on, we kicked butt." Ben argued again leaning into the front of the car.

"But it's going to start to rain soon, and we won't be able to hang outside anyway." Gwen argued hoping it would quite her annoying cousin.

"And I'm not in the mood." Kevin said not taking his eyes from the road as he pulled to a stop before Ben's home. "Now get out."

"Fine." Ben sighed lazily pulling himself from the car. "Maybe we can do something later tonight?" But the only reply was Kevin's car speeding away.

"Kevin!" Gwen scolded, though she wasn't too upset at his actions. "That was rude."

"I told him I wasn't in the mood." Kevin said simply.

Gwen only rolled her eyes at Kevin and looked out the window seeing a few drop of rain starting to fall. "Look Gwen." Kevin started as he pulled down the street towards her home. "I'm sorry, maybe I'm just coming down with something. I'm just not in the mood to hang out, and I'm tired and."

"Kevin it's ok." Gwen cut him off before he could continue. "I understand you're not in the mood." Gwen mocked his lame excuse knowing what was really going on.

"Thanks." Kevin breathed a sigh of relief as he stopped in front of her home.

"See you later, Kevin." Gwen said softly as she leaned across the seat, giving him a quick kiss before turning to exit the car.

"See yeah." Kevin said quickly as he watched her run into her home to avoid the rain.

A few hours later Kevin found himself lazily gazing at the TV in his living room. A stormed brewed outside, but this was no concern to Kevin, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. Suddenly with a flash of blue light from the window, the power shut off. Kevin yawned still unconcerned and allowed himself to slip into a lazy slumber.

Kevin woke to the sounds of movement to the otherwise quite home. He sleepily opened his eyes seeing a few candles had been place on the coffee table before him. Kevin though for a moment, he saw the storm still raging outside, he could tell the power was still out, the TV was still off. He knew his mom was gone for the week, so what was making all the noise. Kevin carefully rose from his sofa careful not to make too much noise as he followed his ears to the sound of rustling coming from his kitchen. Kevin peered around the corner seeing a hooded shadowy figure moving from one end of the small kitchen to the other. Kevin took a breath then carefully slipped behind the figure and forcibly grabbed its shoulders pinning it against a wall. "What do you think your doing?" Kevin growled arching his shoulders as he spoke.

"Kevin." A tiny gasp from the figure made Kevin relax a little as he cocked his head to look under the hood.

"Gwen." Kevin gasped lifting the hood from her head. "You scared the hell out of me." He yelled releasing her.

"I scared you?" Gwen defended still shacking a little, Kevin noticed.

"Hey, you ok?" Kevin quietly as he watched Gwen remove her hooded jacket. "I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm fine. You just startled me." Gwen said softly.

"You're walking around a dark house with that hood on, what did you expect?" Kevin almost laughed.

"Yeah ok. Next time I'll take my jacket off first." Gwen sighed as the mood lightened at bit.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kevin questioned. "It's got to be late, and still raining." He said looking out the window seeing more lighting strikes.

"You've seemed down lately and I wanted to bring you something, hopefully it will help." Gwen said softly. "Come here I left it in the living room where there's better light." She said grabbing his hand leading him back to the living room.

"Gwen, I know you think I've been off lately, but I'm telling you I'm fine." Kevin argued as they both sat down on the sofa.

"Well I still think you needed some cheering up." Gwen said reaching around the side of the sofa pulling a wrapped package out. "I was saving it for your birthday, but I think you might need it now." Gwen said softly.

Kevin sighed looking at the package she placed in his lap. "Gwen you don't need to do this." He argued handing the package back to her.

Gwen pushed the package back towards Kevin giving him a pitiful look. "Please Kevin." Gwen begged.

Kevin sighed defeated, he could never say no to her. He pulled the paper back, revealing a photo album. Kevin flipped it over to the front and stopped for a moment. His eyes froze seeing the old photo of him and his father that he though Ragnarok had ruined displayed in the front of the book. "How did you…" Kevin wasn't quite sure how to finish.

"Open it." Gwen encouraged.

Kevin open the book and flipped through the first few pages seeing photos of his father as a child and up to when he married his mom. "I had to hunt around for a while to get those pictures." Gwen said as Kevin continued to skim though the book. Kevin came to a section that held baby pictures of himself around his family before his father died. Gwen watched Kevin's face, it remained unchanged. About halfway though the book the family photo's stopped and information from Devin's plumber work filled the pages. From his graduation from the academy to his assignments, even patrol reports written by Devin himself. Gwen had dug though all the databases the plumbers kept for any information she could find about Devin. Kevin came to the last page in the book, it still had a few blank pages, but it was the last filled page. It was his father's last mission, the plumber's reports explaining what happened, and his obituary published by the plumbers.

Gwen watched as she saw a splash of liquid hit the protected page. She immediately looked up seeing Kevin with his head down, his hair shielding his eyes. "Kevin?" Gwen asked concerned as she reached over and place a small hand on his shoulder. At her touch Kevin's shoulder fell, and he turned his head to her. Gwen held back a gasp as she saw his eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill at any moment.

"Gwen." Kevin said softly, his voice trembled slightly. "I miss my dad." He spoke softly, just enough for her to hear.

"Oh Kevin." Gwen reached out to him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He buried his head onto her shoulder as sobs began to shake his body, no longer holding back. "It's ok Kevin." Gwen whispered softly to him as she ran her hands down his back hoping to help calm him down. "I got you." She whispered reassuringly.

Gwen didn't know how long she held Kevin as he sobbed, but slowly his crying settled, but he still kept his hold on her. She felt him slowly relax his weight against her. Gwen gently pushed him up a little seeing his eyes lightly shut, though tears still slipped out of his closed eyes. Gwen pushed him up more, trying to loosen herself from his grasp. Kevin suddenly let out a sad cry and tightened his hold on her. "Gwen, no…" he cried softly. "Don't." he sniffled nuzzling his head into her neck. "Don't leave me."

Gwen managed to find lift his face, seeing his eyes glazed over, unable to tell if he was really awake or not. "I'm not going to leave Kevin." She assured him again trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Where are you going?" Kevin cried as Gwen rose from the sofa. His face was etched with worry as he gripped her hand like a lost child.

Gwen was sure Kevin's mind was still somewhere in a dream and decided it would be best to keep him as calm as possible. "Nowhere without you." Gwen said softly pulling Kevin up with her. Kevin rose, unsteadily and clung to Gwen for support. "Come on Kevin, lets get you to bed." She said starting to lead him out of the living room.

Kevin stopped, keeping his hold on her. He sniffled and looked back towards the sofa. "Wait." He said softly taking a few uneasy steps away from Gwen. She watched as he picked up the photo album and held it to his chest tightly. "Ok." He said grabbing onto her again.

Gwen smiled as she continued to lead Kevin to his bed room. She was happily that she had made something that he seemed to care about. She led him to his bed and helped him slip under his covers. "Ok Kevin, go back to sleep." Gwen said softly leaning over the bed and giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Gwen started to back away from him, only to have him whimper and slip a hand out from under the covers and gently grab her own.

"You said you won't leave me." Kevin whimpered softly, Gwen could see tears beginning to fall for his still swollen eyes again.

"I'm not going to leave Kevin." Gwen said softly giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Now go to sleep, I'll be right back."

This only made Kevin more upset. "Only if you stay with me." He begged softly holding onto Gwen's tighter. "I don't want to be alone." He looked pleadingly up at her as if he'd never see her again. "Please, don't leave." Kevin started to sob all over again

Gwen sighed softly thinking for a moment. All the candles had burnt out hours ago, she already told her parents she would be staying the night because of the weather. She was sure she locked the door behind her when she came in, but really who was going to break into the Levin house anyway. "It's ok, I'm right here Kevin." Gwen whispered softly slipping in bed beside Kevin.

Kevin immediately wrapped his arms around her, sobbing quietly against her. "Please Gwen, don't, don't leave me." Kevin cried his hardest.

Gwen instantly felt guiltily for considering leaving him, even for a few minutes in this condition. "I'll never leave you Kevin, I'm right here." She held him, like a mother holding her distraught child trying anything she could to calm him. "I love you."

His sobbing quieted as she rocked him. "I can't lose you Gwen." Kevin whimpered. Gwen could feel his grip around her loosen slightly. She could see his eyes shut softly as he nuzzled his head against her. She continued to rock him until she too fell into a quite slumber.

Kevin woke with a start as a rumble of thunder shook though the home. He rolled onto his back, lifting a hand to his head feeling his wet face. He looked beside him, seeing Gwen tucked neatly against him. Kevin though for a moment wondering how he had managed to get into his bed. The last thing he remembered was finding Gwen wondering around his kitchen in the dark, and then she gave him a gift. "That photo album." Kevin whispered to himself softy. He flinched hearing his voice crack, it felt strained. Slowly some of the memories from the night began to come back to him. Looking thought the book, then his head began to spin and he lost himself. "I can't believe I broke down like that in front of her." Kevin cursed himself. "She must think I'm an idiot. What's wrong with me?"

"Kevin?"

Kevin jumped hearing Gwen beside him. He said that last part more loudly than he meant to. Kevin turned towards her, and lifted a stray hair from her face. "I'm sorry Gwen." he said, his voice cracking at every other word.

Gwen smiled and laid a hand on his chest. "How you feeling?" she asked softly.

Kevin sighed looking down feeling a bit ashamed. "Stupid." He grumbled a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry Gwen." He said looking back at her. "I've never done anything like that before. You must think I'm a freak." He said looking away again.

"Kevin." Gwen whispered softly lifting a hand to his tear stained face making him look back up at her. "It's ok, you're aloud to cry. You loved your dad; you're aloud to be sad." She said softly.

"It's not just that." Kevin said softly. "I mean, yeah I miss dad, a lot, but that photo album, everything you've done." Kevin sniffled. "No ones ever…" he stopped feeling his eyes being to water again. "Oh it's happening again." He tried to turn away feeling ashamed, but Gwen pulled him back. Kevin tucked his head back into Gwen's still damp shoulder as fresh tears began to fall. "I'm such a mess." Kevin cried softly allowing Gwen to hold him.

"Kevin it's alright." Gwen said rubbing his back.

"I don't want you to go." Kevin whimpered holding onto Gwen tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gwen said softly.

Kevin lifted his head finding Gwen's lips, placing a desperate kiss on her lips. "You don't understand." Kevin said pulling away looking into Gwen's eyes. "Everything I've ever cared about, everyone who has ever dared to care about me care ends up double crossing me, hurting me or leaving me." He started leaning his forehead against hers. "I can't loose you. No one takes care of me like you do. No one treats me nicely like you do. No one understands or wants to understand me like you do. No one trusts me with their life like you do. No one wants to be with me like you do. I love you Gwen." Kevin closed his eyes allowing a final tear to fall. "Please, don't leave." He sniffled.

Gwen's only response was to reach up and capture Kevin's lips. "I love you Kevin." She said softly pulling away. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled happily up at Kevin.

Kevin smiled back, nuzzling close. "I love you Gwen." He mumbled as he tightened his hold on her.

Suddenly an electric snap shot though the house filling the home with electricity. Loud noise began to fill the home emanating from the living room. "Oh yeah I left the TV on." Kevin said lifting his head.

Gwen smiled and leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on Kevin's cheek. "We should be getting up anyway." She said softly.

Kevin nodded in agreement and pulled himself from her warm embrace. "Come on." He said extending a hand down helping her to her feet. The two walked out to the living room still hand in hand until Kevin pulled apart. "I'll be right back." He said running back to the bedroom.

Gwen turned off the TV while she waited for him to return. Gwen then heard foot steps of Kevin returning. She turned around seeing Kevin looking pitiably holding the photo album. "Will you tell me more about the pictures?" He said holding out the book to her.

Gwen smiled warmly and seated herself on the sofa. "Sure." She said taking the book from Kevin as he sat down beside her.

"Thanks." Kevin said smiling, felling better that he had in days. He hadn't planned on having a breakdown like that, but he was kind of glad he did. It felt like their relationship had again developed another strong link, making there bond stronger than ever. Gwen looked up and him and smiled as she opened the book. Kevin reached an arm around Gwen's shoulder as they began to look though the photo album together.


End file.
